


An Unforeseen Series of Events

by TheLiteralGarbageCan



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Giriko struggles with basic human interaction, M/M, There's some heavy swearing in here, a lot of blood in the first few chapters, mild chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralGarbageCan/pseuds/TheLiteralGarbageCan
Summary: Justin hated Giriko, he was a heretic and the enemy. It was a simply fact that hasn't changed even if the man chose to help save his life. Despite that, he can't help but to start changing his perspective of the chainsaw. (This was originally posted on to fanfiction.net by me, I figured I'd post it here too.)





	1. Chapter 1

_This was supposed to be an easy mission._

That was the single thought running through Justin's head, second in volume only to the music that blasted through his headphones. It was true, all he was told to do was retrieve the soul of the foul beast that had plagued the small village, it was too much of a threat to send a student out so Justin gladly accepted the task. If he had known that there was not only more than one Kishin, but a seemingly never-ending horde then he might have reconsidered his approach of storming into the outskirts where the thing resided. It was too late to regret that now as he slashed through creature after creature, each one more powerful than the next. It was a tedious task, to say the least, and he wanted nothing more than to go home right then and there. He had no lack of confidence in his abilities, but he had his limits and he could feel fatigue setting in while they seemed to have stamina to spare. Still, he continued on, he refused to be bested by these creatures, after all, his lord would never give him a task that he couldn't complete. Sooner or later they'd have to start thinning out, right? So he mumbled a small prayer and continued to fight each of his foes with precise blows and well-timed kicks, at least for the next ten minutes. After that he got sloppy, he'll admit it, his blows became less precise, his kicks held less power, but more importantly, he wasn't as aware of his surroundings as he should be, especially when he's listening to techno beats rather than his surroundings. It was inevitable that something would land a hit on him, he knew he was far from invincible. He just never thought the things would be smart enough to sneak up on him from the back. He never even heard the creature coming(Though that isn't really surprising), he barely even had a second to register he was flying across the forest before he connected with the trunk of a tree with such force it's a wonder the thing didn't come crashing down. Justin landed in an unceremonious heap on the ground, he struggled to fill his lungs with air again. It took only a few moments to realize something was off, there wasn't any pain at first, just and the odd sensation of something not being where it should be in his chest. It was when he shifted that bolts of pain shredded his nerves.

_Ah, broken ribs. Lovely._

No matter, he'd sustained far worse injuries on far easier missions, so he heaved himself up again, disregarding the red flag his body gave him at the movement and tried to regain himself. The creatures, however, weren't so kind as to give him the chance. He had barely been on his feet for a few seconds when another kishin barreled into him and threw him into a tree yet again, this time taking the towering plant down with him. Justin was slower to try to get to his feet, for the second he sat up the entire world began to spin around him. While he tried to still the swirling mess that his vision had become, the beast still pursued him, wrapping a massive hand around his throat and lifting him off his feet. The creature gave a vile grin at Justin's weak scratching at its clawed hand. Had Justin been thinking clearly he would have simply lobbed the thing's arm off, but he was too disoriented to do anything than a meager attempt for his life. The creature raised its free hand and dug its claws into Justin's already wounded side, he felt the sting of metallic liquid hit the back of his throat before the immeasurable agony of the sharp claws tearing through his flesh, bones, and most likely organs. He could feel his own blood fillings his lungs, making every breath a struggle and bringing a terrible noise from his throat. A weak cough sprayed crimson into the air and it hurt to breathe. _God, why did it hurt to breathe so much? It feels like drowning. It hurts, make it stop-make it stop-make-it-stop-make-it-stop-make-it-_

The kishin must have decided Justin was no longer worth its time because it quickly ripped it's talons out of Justin's side and dropped him without any so warning. It didn't even spare a glance at the heap of a person it had left behind as it lumbered off to find it's next victim. Justin lay there, pressing a shaking hand to the wound that was gushing crimson, weak coughs rattling his chest as his body tried to rid itself of the blood filling at least one of his lungs. It seems that he was still alive enough to catch the attention of the surrounding creatures, they all stared at him with curiosity before beginning to surround him and Justin wanted to get up, he really tried but it _just hurt so much and he couldn't move. God no, no no, this isn't how it ends. It's too much, he can't breathe-he can't breathe-_ _ **he can't**_

Justin was never one to be afraid, sure he'd been scared by stupid pranks or the odd scratching of tree branches at his window at night, but he'd never been truly terrified as he was right now, with creatures born from nightmares making their way towards him as he could do nothing but try to stem the blood flowing through his fingers. Surely, this wasn't how he was to die. His lord would never wish something as awful as things on him, never would he will such a feeling onto him, right? With these thoughts floating in and out of his mind he did what he always had done when he was unsure. He clutched the cross the hung from his neck tight to his chest and prayed. He prayed for the reason behind this, for a peaceful passing, if it was his lord's will his life be cut short. It was like that he stayed, with a cross clutched in his pale knuckles as the creatures encroached ever closer to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Truth be told Giriko wasn't entirely sure why he was here. Mosquito tried to tell him before he left but he ignored him mainly to spite him, but also a bit because he just didn't feel like listening. He vaguely recalls that the madness surrounding the town was abnormally high. He must have tuned the rest out, but he'll just cross that bridge when he comes to it. Right now he was just trying to figure out where the damn town was, but the forest surrounding it might as well have been a maze to him. He hadn't stumbled upon a single living thing, which he would normally be grateful for but he could really go for beating someone's face in right now with how things have been going for him. After what felt like hours of wandering aimlessly through the forest his ears picked up the unmistakable sounds of a fight, something he had become accustomed to hearing over the years. It's about time, who knows maybe he'd join in. He feet took him to the sound of the noise and saw what had to be a least a dozen freaks that looked they were closing in around someone. Giriko squinted at the form sprawled on the ground because he could have sworn he'd seen that mop of blond hair before and _holy shit it was that shitty priest lying in a pool of his own blood. How the fuck did that happen and why wasn't he the one to have done it?_

Giriko's initial shock at the sight of his self-proclaimed rival was quickly replaced with an awful feeling at the pit of his stomach as he saw the creatures ready to kill him. He should just walk away, let the priest get what he deserves. Hell knows he wanted to, but something about the way he looked so vulnerable wasn't right to him. He's always wanted to see that shitty priest like that, half dead and covered in his own blood, but it just didn't sit well now that he was actually witnessing it. It was because he was bested by those freaks instead of him, yeah that was it. Of course, _he_ was supposed to bring the priest down, not some half-assed monsters. That's why he dawned his signature chains and let them roar to life, that's why he cut down the closest creature he could to catch the attention of the others and bring them away from the bloody priest. Nope, no other reason other than it should be him to end his pathetic life, no remorse, no pity, just a seething rivalry. That's why he was so pissed as he cut through each creature. He had made quick work of the group but if the overflowing aura of madness was anything to go by there were surely more to come soon enough. Giriko didn't mind though, it just meant another chance to let his eight hundred years of anger out. Besides, he had more important things to deal with right now. He was already standing over the half-dead man before he realized his feet had taken him there. He gave a smirk and tilted his head.

"Wow, you look like shit." He jeered.

The blonde didn't even seem to notice him, his eyes were tightly shut of he hands were wrapped around the small cross he adorned, quietly mumbling, interrupted only by a cough that would wrack his body and leave spatter of red on the ground.

Giriko growled lowly, of course, he'd have his dumb headphones in even as he was actively bleeding out. He knelt down and loomed over the priest, ready to yank his headphones out and yell at him for being so idiotic as to almost get himself killed by anyone but him. Any insults he had at the tip of his tongue died as he was in a close enough proximity to actually hear what the younger man was mumbling and _he was praying. He was actually fucking praying as if his life depended on it, that's not right, fuck._

It wasn't the fact that he was praying to got under his skin, he'd always assumed he knew countless prayers, being a priest and all. What struck a nerve was that fact that he sounded so...weak. He was clutching his cross like a lifeline, oblivious to everything else, terrified and shaking and that was not the shitty priest he knew. The shitty priest he knew had an annoying ass smirk with bright blue eyes that he wanted to gouge out every time that looked at his general direction, he always had a smart ass comment on the tip of his tongue that he could make sound so innocent. This wasn't the priest he knew and it sent a pang of long-forgotten feelings that the chainsaw could no longer name through his chest. Giriko quickly quelled any of those feelings from growing, he didn't need them. It certainly wasn't those feelings that prompted him to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, no, not at all. Giriko turned the younger man with a gentle touch he thought he'd long forgotten onto his back. The priest was fucked up, to put it bluntly. His left side was torn to shreds so badly it was a wonder he wasn't dead already from shock. Giriko's gaze was so focused on the wound that he didn't notice the priest had open his eyes to see the man towering over him. The prayer the younger was mumbling died on his lips as a rush of fear and adrenaline pumped into his veins.

"N-no!" He cried out weakly at the sight of the chainsaw. He couldn't be here, not now, not when he couldn't defend himself. Couldn't he have passed in peace? He quickly tried to sit up, only to have to stifle a pained cry. He had to move, he had to do _something_ to get away from this heretic. He bit back the bolts of pain and tried again, and again, only to fail and cause a wave of pain every time.

Giriko jolted at the priest's sudden reaction. "Shit, what the hell?" He said at the other's protests. He was going to half whatever meager lifespan he had if he kept up. "Hey, cut that out." He said, gritting his teeth when the priest didn't comply. "I said fucking stop!" He said louder, putting his hands on the younger's shoulders and shoving him down firmly.

Justin just shook his head, tightly shutting his eyes. "G-get...get-" He weak plea was cut off by a violent cough that lasted for a solid minute, leaving a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Calm the hell down. I'm not going to kill you." Giriko said, realizing how utterly stupid that sounded given the countless time he'd threatened the man's life. "Look, you're in really bad shape and I'll be damn if you die before I properly kick your ass. So just chill out and let me think for a second." He said, to his dismay Justin's shut eyes meant that he didn't catch what the chainsaw had said, as he still had his headphones in. Giriko cursed under his breath and tugged the headphones out.

Justin's eyes shot open. "Give them.. Give them back." He said, reaching out a shaking hand to the stolen item in giriko's hand. "Y-you can't take...those."

"I can do whatever the hell I please. I'm the one trying to save your sorry ass." Giriko snapped keeping the headphones just out of the boy's reach as he pushed the other's hand down. "You have to listen to me or else your as good as dead, alright?" He said in a calmer tone. If he got angry it would only send the other into another bout of hysterics.

Justin nodded slightly as his eyes began to slip shut. Giriko quickly shook him back awake.

"Ok, first off: You've got to stay awake or you won't wake up." He said firmly, taking off his jacket. "Second: Stop the bleeding," He said more to himself than to the priest and he messily folded the jacket and firmly pressed it down onto the wound. Now that he had gotten this far he realized he had no idea what to do. If he took him back to Arachnophobia he's as good as dead no matter how much he tried to persuade them, he could try and find the DWMA but even if he did find it he'd be captured on sight. His best bet would be to go into town but he didn't know if they even had a doctor. He had no idea what to do and he felt so useless and he hated it. Another rattling cough from the priest sent Giriko out of his thoughts, remembering he didn't have much time to make a choice. "Motherfucker," Giriko growled under his breath, already making his mind up, not having time to second-guess himself. "Oi, shitty priest. You think you could stand? Nevermind, stupid question." He said, not even waiting for a response from the half-conscious man. He slowly brought the blonde up to a sitting position, trying to ignore the pained noises that ensued. He then gently picked the other up, careful to move him as little as possible.

"S-stop..." The blonde replied, weakly pushing at Giriko to let him go.

"I don't like this either, but it's either this or you die," Giriko grumbled and that seemed to shut the priest up. "Just don't bleed out before we get there, alright?" He said and with that Giriko set of as quickly as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

They were moving, that's all Justin could determine, they were moving and everything made Justin want to scream in pain. He didn't though, which he was very proud of himself for. He tried recalling the events that led up to this but found it only made his head hurt to try, so instead he focused on the hazy figure of whoever was carrying him out of the forest, he knew who it was before but he couldn't place the face anymore, the dark creeping into his vision certainly didn't help either. The figure was strong, he must have been to carry Justin around like he was nothing. It comforted him, though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it shouldn't, he should try and get away. It hurt too much to try though, and he was so tired. Besides whoever they were couldn't be so bad, they would have just left him to die if he was an enemy. So instead of struggling, he tried to even out his breathing, but it did little to nothing as every breath was a struggle. It helped keep him awake though since he faintly remembers he wasn't supposed to sleep. He can see the blurry fields of green start to thin out and he began to hear people, though trying to look around only made his head spin from the hazy images he could see swimming in and out of focus. The man who was carrying him was talking, he didn't know what about, it was hard to focus on the words, but he could definitely feel the vibrations within the man's chest. Normally he'd be a bit flustered from being in such close proximity but right now he was just glad to clutch to this unknown man like a lifeline, the only thing keeping him from slipping away into darkness. The man was yelling now, it hurt Justin's ears and he grimaced (Though he had been grimacing the entire time, so the expression was lost on the yelling man). They were moving faster and it made Justin dizzy, but he didn't complain. He heard something slamming, it might have been a door. He really wanted to sleep, he might feel better when he woke up.

"...'m tired." He slurred quietly. "...'t hurts..." He buried his face in the man's chest, the bright artificial lights were harsh and unforgivingly stabbed at his eyes unlike to the dim daylight before. Why couldn't he just go to sleep? He didn't want to be awake anymore, it was draining. If he was asleep he could manage this all much better.

He thinks he may have gotten a reply but it was fuzzy and he couldn't make it out. He felt the man's grip shift and he was being put down. He panicked and wrapped his arms tighter around him. "No... No please." He pleaded weakly. "D-don't go." He felt tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. He didn't know why but he couldn't bear to see this man leave, not yet, not before he could thank him. No, it wasn't that, he could thank him now and it would be over. He was afraid of being left alone right now, unknowing of what would become of him. He heard the man talking and forced himself to decipher what he was saying.

"-not going anywhere-" Justin managed to understand. It helped a bit and he let himself be lowered onto something soft and comfortable, most likely a bed. He was struggling to keep his eyes open when he felt another hand slowly intertwined with his own as if whoever did it was afraid of breaking him like a fragile doll. Justin didn't mind, in fact, he gripped back as tightly as he could manage with his shaking hand. He was having a harder time staying awake than before, he tried but eventually, his eyes slipped shut and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Giriko swears the second the dumbass priest is healthy again he is going to kick. His. Ass. This was bullshit, all of it, bullshit. He was soaked in blood, the priest's nails were digging into the back of his neck, and he was tired from carrying a half dead person around. If that wasn't enough he knew Arachne would be pissed for being late and the last thing he wanted was to make her mad. At this point, he was strongly considering just leaving the blonde in a ditch somewhere to make his life easier. He'd actually seen a few places that would be a nice place to dump the younger man too, of course, he didn't, though. Because he is a man of simple goals, and one of those goals is to kill the shitty priest with his own bare hands. So he continued on and tried to jostled the younger man as little as possible. Every whimper from the blonde struck a nerve in a way the chainsaw couldn't explain, so he just pinned it on annoyance. Finally, he made it to the village, now came the hard part. The village was small, so getting someone's attention wasn't too hard. Luckily it was still early enough in the day that people were out, so he was spotted rather quickly.

"What happened?" One of the townspeople was quick to ask, eyes filled with shock at the sight of a bloody priest in the chainsaw's arms.

"Long story, just get the doctor quick. I don't know how long he's been like this." Giriko said in a rushed tone.

The people just seemed to gawk at them, whether it be from suspicion or just shock the chainsaw couldn't tell. Either way it sent a spike of anger through him and made him want to rip all of their faces off.

"Are you fucking brain dead or something?" Giriko snarled at the group. "Do you have a doctor or not?! The kid isn't going to hold off on bleeding out for your sorry asses!" He growled and turned to the nearest person. "You, do you have a doctor here?"

The person quickly nodded but stayed mute for fear of angering the stranger.

"Then take me to them, now!" Giriko yelled and his demand was quickly met when the local nodded again and gestured for him to follow before taking off towards one of the village's small houses.

Giriko impatiently trailed behind, occasionally looking down at the bleeding man to make sure he was still awake. He didn't know much about medicals things, but he figured if he could stay awake it meant he could stay alive. It sounded pretty logical to him so he just went with it. After what felt like far too long if you were to ask Giriko, the local stopped in front of a house a rapped on the door quickly. After a couple minutes and the faint sound of someone shufflings through the house, the door opened to reveal an older man with hair that looked grey from stress and held himself in a way that showed he'd never had a good night's rest in his life. His dull eyes widened at the site at his doorstep.

"My god, bring him in!" he said and ushered Giriko into the home, his shock vanishing in an instant as he eyes hardened to show the face of a man that had seen sights like this and far worse before. "I have a spare bed just down the hall, put the boy there while I grab my supplies." He commanded a hurriedly went off.

Giriko gave a quick nod, though the motion was lost on the leaving man, and set off to put the priest down when he heard him mumbling weakly.

"...'m tired." He heard faintly before the blonde buried his face in the fabric of his shirt. "...'t hurts."

_No no no, no. Stop that, you're supposed to be annoying. You can't change that on me. You can't start making me see you as anything else, not now, not ever._

"I know, you're going to get fixed up real soon, ok?" He said with a soothing tone that surprised even himself and he quickly went down the halls to find the spare room that was promised.

Once found Giriko went to put the priest down as gently as possible until he felt the arms around his neck tighten frantically. Giriko feared he'd done something wrong and froze immediately.

"N-no...no, please...D-don't go." The younger pleaded and _he looked like he was about to cry. How was he supposed to deal with crying? This was not in his job description what should-_

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even registered he'd said anything. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere on you."

The words seemed to calm the blonde down and Giriko sighed in relief and put the blonde down onto the bed. Even with the promise of not abandoning him he looked so scared, so frail. Giriko hated it, it made him want to leave and forget the sight. But he was a man of his word so he pulled a chair up next to the priest's bedside. Then he did something he hadn't done in over twenty lifetimes, he slowly reached out a gripped the priest's hand reassuringly. He wasn't sure why, he'd forgotten the action was something in his capabilities for the longest time, but it felt right so he didn't pull away immediately and to his shock, he could have sworn he felt the priest tighten his own hand around his. He looked over at the priest's face again and saw he was already out like a light, but he was still breathing, albeit rather labored and unevenly. Hell, let him, it's not like he didn't deserve it right now. He stayed like that for awhile, just looking at the blonde's chest to make sure it didn't stop moving before the doctor came in with a cart tools that Giriko had no clue as to the purpose of. Before he could even protest he was shoved out of the room with the door slammed shut behind him. He wanted to be in there, he'd promised he'd be in there, but he felt he had no right questioning the doctors actions. He sat down with his back against the door, waiting until he'd be allowed back in. It was only then when things had become relatively calm that he noticed he was covered in the younger man's blood. He'd never had an issue with such a thing before, he reveled in it in fact, but for whatever reason it made him feel sick and he quickly tore off the crimson-soaked jacket and threw it to the ground next to him. He heard the noise of a small object hitting the floor and turned to see that he had stuffed the priest's music player into his jacket pocket, headphones and all. He quickly grabbed the small device and stared at it, the only thing Giriko knew for certain the shitty priest cared about. He could crush it, or throw it out, tell him he lost it and enjoy his suffering at a lack of music. Maybe then he'd listen to him instead of ignoring him. Somehow though, the idea didn't hold any appeal to him. In the end, Giriko didn't do either of the two, he just put the device back into his pocket and leaned back against the door. Yeah, that dumbass priest has a lot coming to him when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I know I probably made Justin pretty OOC but I've also been thinking a lot about his character (In both the manga and the anime) and it just clicked that his only like seventeen. I mean, I knew he was but I only recently actually took it into account. So despite how mature he seems he's still only a kid and he still has the same fear that kids do when faced with danger, at least that's what I'd like to think. Anyway that's enough of my ranting, thank you if you for even reading this far through!


End file.
